Evolved
by shannanagin
Summary: Jeff and Annie spend the summer together.


Annie has amazing boobs.

Seriously, Jeff could write a fucking sonnet about her boobs and it's a blessing, really, that she normally keeps them sheathed under prim, colorful cardigans and demure blouses because he'd otherwise be driven to the kind of distraction that would end in him following her around like a pathetic puppy – or dragging her into the nearest storage closet to ravish her senseless. Shit, he wants to do that half the time anyway when he _doesn't _have an eyeful of her tantalizing cleavage and it's only in the name of propriety and friendship that he's managed to keep a tight heavy lid on those desires.

Or rather,_ had _managed. Because now, on the last day of summer, as he runs his hands up the smooth skin of her torso, up to palm said boobs and flick his thumbs across tight pink nipples, it's pretty clear that all propriety has been thrown out the window.

She rocks against him, one hand braced on his chest, the other pulling through her own hair as she throws her head back and moans and it's all Jeff can do to just hold on and appreciate the view.

* * *

><p>It starts a couple weeks into summer – after paintball, after everyone finds out about Annie and Abed's kiss, after they've all gone into their separate corners to remind themselves that they <em>do<em> know how to live without each other. As it turns out though, normal life is pretty boring and it's a physical sense of relief that Jeff feels when he sees Annie walking out of the grocery store one day, a recyclable shopping bag in each hand.

He jogs toward her, across the parking lot, grinning in response when she spots him and smiles widely.

"Jeff!" She hugs him awkwardly, with both bags still in her hands and they make small talk that turns into an invitation to go get some coffee and it's not exactly clear who's idea it is but she follows him in her car to the local place that Britta's always swearing by that sells fair trade coffee. It's swarming with hipsters in Wayfarers, ironic tee-shirts and skinny jeans, and a steady stream of music from unknown indie bands plays quietly over the speakers. Jeff and Annie sit at a corner table catching up and making fun of everyone in whispered voices.

They each drink two cups of coffee and by the time they leave a couple hours later they're both wired and feeling the kind of silly that comes from random conversations with close friends and just like that they're kissing at the driver's side of his Lexus – Annie on her tip-toes as she leans into him, Jeff with his hands high on her waist, tugging her closer.

He pulls away first, not looking her in the eye and making some excuse about a meeting with Ted. As he pulls out of the parking lot he looks in the review mirror to see her leaning against the trunk of her car, her fingertips absentmindedly tracing along her lips as she watches him go.

* * *

><p>He texts her a few days later.<p>

_"r we cool?"_

Her answer is almost immediate.

_"Yes, Jeff. : )"_

Strangely enough, it's the smiley face emoticon that makes him feel the most relieved.

* * *

><p>Near the end of June, the whole group, minus Pierce who is still avoiding everyone, gets together for the first time at Shirley's house for movie night. It's only minimally awkward when Jeff walks in and Annie's leaning against the kitchen counter chatting with Shirley and he swears that the way she says <em>"Hey, Jeff"<em> is tinged with an undercurrent of _"Hey, remember when we made out and it was kind of hot and then you drove off and left me in the middle of a parking lot?" _But then she turns away and resumes talking about her summer internship so he figures, that's that.

It's not.

They'll argue later about how it happens but sometime in the middle of the third movie they end up in the bathroom, making out frantically with a kind of fevered desperation that Jeff hasn't felt in a long, long time. He hoists her up onto the counter, stepping between her legs and skimming his hands under her shirt as Annie nips at the sensitive skin under his ear, her hands sliding along his back, up to grasp his shoulders, into his hair where her nails dig in a little. He groans.

"Shhh," she murmurs against his lips, voice breaking off into gasp when he hooks his hand under her thigh and shifts the way they're pressed against each other. "Jeff." He pulls her into another kiss even as she tries to take a deep breath and push back against him. "Mmmm. Jeff, we should…"

"We should, what?" His fingers tease the clasp of her bra under her shirt. Annie's eyes flutter shut again as she bites her lip.

"Stop. We should stop." Her voice is uncertain but she still presses him back further and slides off the counter. Jeff leans against the wall next to the towel rack, watching as she turns and straightens her hair in the mirror, wondering how in the hell she's suddenly so cool about this and wanting nothing more than to grab her hand, pull her out to his car and find out just how cool she's willing to be.

He doesn't do this. Instead, he surprises himself by bending down, brushing his fingers against her cheek and then pressing his lips to hers in a quick peck, before slipping out the door to rejoin his friends in the living room.

Later that night as they're all leaving he gives her a side hug and she smiles, genuinely, but neither of them says anything to allude to earlier bathroom activities. He kicks himself the entire way home for not offering her a ride.

* * *

><p>He waits three days.<p>

It's a Tuesday night, sometime past 11:00 and he flips his phone around in his hand, with something resembling nervousness, before finally pressing send on the text he had composed more than twenty minutes earlier.

_"what r u doing?"_

He knows it's a bad idea but he's past the point of even trying to deny that this is what he wants right now, that ever since Shirley's house he's found himself consumed with replaying the events of that night in his head until he's pretty sure he's going to lose his mind.

Two minutes later his phone beeps.

_"Home. Watching TV."_

Jeff taps his finger against the phone, knowing that he's about to cross that point of no return. Oh, fuck it.

_"can I come over?_

There's this jolt in his stomach – some mix of anticipation and irritation and fuck, even arousal. He shoves the phone in between the couch cushions and goes to his room to grab a pair of shoes and a jacket, his movements feeling strange and mechanical. This is still _Annie_ and there's always the possibility of it all going to shit.

When he checks his phone again through, expecting to see her response, there's nothing - just a blank screen telling him the time - and he has to sit and wait and _think _about it some more. What the hell is she waiting for anyway? She's going to say yes, right? Right?

Finally, finally, the phone vibrates in his hand.

_"Okay."_

He can't help but frown darkly, wanting to know what's going through her mind and too terrified to ask, but it doesn't stop him from jogging downstairs and then getting to her apartment in under ten minutes.

When she opens the door her face is wary and guarded. "What are you doing Jeff?"

He tries to answer but the words get stuck in his throat and, unsure, he opts for a charming smile. "I don't know."

Annie sighs and opens the door wider for him to come in but then they're standing in her kitchen just looking at each other until he shrugs, throwing his arms up at his sides in a gesture of annoyed concession.

"I still don't have any answers for you."

She bites her lip, her face scrunched up in concentration as if she's trying to solve a complicated math problem.

"But you're here."

He exhales loudly, nodding. "Yeah."

Annie nods again slowly. "Okay."

"Okay?" Jeff's not completely sure what just happened but then she's meeting his eyes, the corners of her lips quirking upward and he takes it as a good enough invitation to stride over to her, grab her around the waist and kiss her determinedly. She slides her hands up his chest, around his neck and kisses him back and it's really only now that he's got her in his arms that he realizes she's not wearing much – pajama shorts and a camisole – and it leaves a lot of skin bare and prime for touching. He groans and she kisses him harder and fuck, she's a really enthusiastic make-out partner.

It's fantastic.

He maneuvers them to the couch, lowering them down into the cushions until she's flat on her back and he's hovering over her, his fingertips feathering along above the waistband of her shorts. She doesn't stop him, just arches her lower back and he takes it as a positive sign to continue.

It doesn't take long before she's coming, hard, against his hand and he can't take his eyes off her face, the way her mouth falls open in a choked cry, her neck arched against the arm rest. She clutches his forearm with one hand, the other thrown above her head, fingernails digging into the threadbare fabric of the sofa.

"Oh god. Oh god," she pants out as he pulls his hand away and presses a kiss to her forehead. Her eyes blink open, and he's staring into these dark blue pools of lust and all he wants to do is get up, tear off the rest of their clothes and move this party to the bed. But she's shaking a little, seeming a little stunned and he doesn't want to freak her out.

"You good?" He whispers against her temple, surprised when she laughs breathlessly in response. At his arched eyebrow she shakes her head and presses up on her elbows to kiss him.

"I'm good. Really, really good." As her breathing slows she rests her forehead against his. "Really good," she repeats softly.

And then she's pushing back against him so that she can sit up and grab at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, catching his chin and nose on the way up.

"Annie, we don't have to-" And even as he's saying it he's telling himself to shut the hell up because, yeah when the hot girl is undressing you, you don't complain about it.

"Stop talking Jeff.'

So he does.

* * *

><p>It's late morning when he wakes up, his back sore and his feet hanging over the edge of the bed. He blinks up at the ceiling, the events of the previous night coming back into focus slowly. Beside him, Annie sleeps soundly on her stomach, the sheets slung down over her low back and he watches her with a faint smile on his face, reaching over to trail his hand up the bare skin of her spine. She hums in her sleep, burrowing her face deeper into the pillow but doesn't wake up.<p>

Quietly as possible he slips out of bed and goes searching for his clothes, pulling them on piece-by-piece and grinning to himself when he finds his shirt dangling haphazardly over a lampshade. It's not until he's sitting down on the couch and putting his shoes on that he hears Annie stirring behind him.

"Are you leaving?" she asks, her voice thick with sleep.

Jeff stills, his hands on his knees. "No. I was-" He stands and looks at her. She's pulled herself into a sitting position, the sheet clutched protectively over her chest, her hair a mess around her face. The whole picture is impossibly sexy and he considers crawling back into bed with her. "Breakfast."

"What?"

"Breakfast. You want breakfast?"

They go to Denny's for pancakes and there's an obvious shift – he sees it in her eyes when she looks at him – and maybe this ruins everything but it doesn't feel wrong or ruined or awkward and she rolls her eyes when he complains about the amount of carbs he just ate and when she goes to the bathroom he drops all the jelly and half and half packets in her purse so that they all come tumbling out when she tries to pull out her wallet later.

For the record, he doesn't _actually_ let her pay for breakfast.

* * *

><p>It's not every night and there are times when they're both busy and they'll go a couple days without seeing each other, but it's frequent enough that it becomes habit to wake up and find her in his kitchen or to hear his phone chiming from the other room and just instinctively know it's her asking him if he wants to come over. Sometimes they meet at her place, most times they meet at his (his bed is bigger, his neighborhood is way less scary) and one time she picks him up late from L Street and they end up trying to have sex in a nearby deserted parking lot. It's uncomfortable and her car's way too small; she keeps banging her head on the roof and he's a little too drunk anyway so they drive back to his apartment where Annie forces him to eat something to sober back up and then they watch movies on the couch until they fall asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>He's draped over her as he peppers kisses up her torso, stopping to nuzzle his nose along the curve of one breast and then the other. Annie stretches out languidly beneath him, trying to catch her breath, one hand scratching into his hair at the nape of his neck. Jeff's tongue flicks out to trace along a nipple and she hums.<p>

"Do you still have that outfit you were wore during paintball?"

Annie peers down at him, frowning. "No? I threw it away. It was pretty much ruined."

"Hmm." He goes back to lavishing her breasts with attention. "Too bad."

"Why?" But when she meets his eye there's something wicked there that answers for him. She laughs. "Jeff!"

"What? That outfit was-" He crawls back up her body, bracing himself over her. "Nice. Flattering."

"I _knew_ you were looking."

"Annie, I hate to break it to you, but everyone was looking. Hell, I think I saw _Britta_ trying to get an eyeful."

Her face flushes crimson and she swats at his arm but he only laughs, grabs at her fingers and pins her hand down above her head. "Seriously, it's good you don't normally run around like that. No one would ever get anything done."

"And at Greendale that would be different, how?"

"Point." Jeff dips his head down to hers for a kiss. When he pulls away Annie looks thoughtful. She traces a finger in a listless pattern down his chest.

"So… if I _did _wear the paintball outfit again…"

Jeff smirks and then, his words and mouth moving against her skin, whispers all the dirty things he'd do to her, all the ways he'd make her come, until she's trembling and practically begging for him to just fuck her already.

* * *

><p>They fight one night about something stupid and trivial but Annie leaves in a huff and they don't talk for four days. It's the longest four days of the summer and when Jeff comes home one day to see her car in the parking lot, he exhales in a loud relief like he's been holding his breath all week.<p>

* * *

><p>At the end of August they go camping for a few days with Britta, Troy and Abed. On the last night, all of them are hungry (Troy was in charge of food and didn't bring much beyond chips, a bunch of bananas and the makings for s'mores), unwashed and irritable. No one more so than Jeff because Annie's been warding off his advances all weekend and it's endlessly frustrating - he's got his own tent and he's spent each night going to sleep <em>by himself<em>.

Troy and Britta are arguing loudly on the other side of the campsite, Abed watching them, his eyes darting back and forth between the two as Troy holds up the pack of cigarettes that had fallen out of Britta's jacket.

"Smokey the Bear says only you can prevent forest fires, Britta. And he would know. He's a _bear_."

"Oh please, he puts on a ranger hat and suddenly he's an expert?"

"The hat has his name on it. Do _you_ have a hat with _your_ name on it?"

Annie's sitting against a log in front of the fire, her legs drawn up to her chest. She rests her cheek on one knee and smiles over at Jeff when he drops down next to her on the ground. He desperately needs a shower, some food that doesn't come in a package and a comfortable bed but he still wants to put his arm around her and draw her close, feel the way she'll automatically snuggle into his body like she does when they're in bed and half asleep.

Instead, because they're not alone, he leans his shoulder into hers, dropping his chin down to just barely, briefly press his lips against the sleeve of her sweatshirt. They both look up to make sure no one's paying attention and then Annie reaches over and just rests her hand over his.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"You've been ignoring me."

She rolls her eyes, nodding her head towards their friends, "Do you really want to deal with them and their inevitable questions?"

Jeff shrugs but doesn't say anything. He stares ahead into the flickering flames of the fire. A log splinters and falls into the embers, sending up a few sparks that glint and then fade against the night sky.

Annie laughs, "You're just horny."

"Well, man is evil."

They grin at each other as her fingertips start brushing along his knuckles and he turns his hand over so that their palms are pressed together. They don't let go until Britta says something that makes Troy start to cry, loudly, and Annie has to rush over and mediate.

* * *

><p>It's the last day of summer and he's expecting her so it's not a surprise when he hears her knock at the door. It <em>is<em> a little bit of a shock however when he finds her standing out in the hallway, looking nervous and wearing a trench coat that she clutches protectively around herself.

His eyes widen. "Annie."

"Can I come in?" Her voice is sultry but also a little shaky in this intoxicating blend of sex and innocence that he's quickly learned he has very little power over.

"Um."

She brushes past him, stops at his couch and spins around to face him, taking a deep breath and then opening the coat, letting it drop down and off her arms.

"Um." Jeff kicks the door shut and lets his eyes wander over her body, taking in the knee-high boots, black fishnet stockings, black shorts that cut high around the curve of her bottom and the maroon corset that presses her breasts up and together to accentuate their pale curve and fullness. She's re-created the paintball outfit. Only better. Sexier.

There's even a holster slung around her waist and shit, are those handcuffs?

"Jeeeeesus, Annie," he breaths.

"It's the last day of summer. I thought we could have some fun." Her face is flushed as she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. "You like it?"

"Like it?" He nods dumbly as he moves toward her. "Fuck, I… I love it." And she's beaming up at him as he grabs her hand and starts tugging her toward the bedroom. "Come on, I think we only have about fourteen hours before we have to be back at school tomorrow."

"Wait, Jeff." Annie pulls back on his arm, her face serious and crap, she can't be expecting him to have an adult conversation right now while she's dressed like this, right?

"Do you still have your cowboy hat?" She bats her eyelashes and his eyes kind of widen in delight as he smiles and yanks her toward him, lifting her up so that her feet dangle a few inches off the ground and she laughs against this mouth in surprise.

* * *

><p>She collapses over him, gasping for breath, her hair falling across his face and it's a long time before either of them moves or talks.<p>

"I think I might actually be dead," Jeff finally groans and Annie lets out a noise somewhere between a sigh and a laugh, like she's too exhausted to fully commit to either.

"I can't feel my legs," she mutters and rolls off him, onto her back, letting her arm flop out to the side bonelessly.

Jeff turns his head to look at her, nodding with his eyes half closed. "Yeah.

They lay splayed out on the bed, naked and wrung out until Annie reaches down to pull the sheet over them. She curls herself against his side, one arm slung over his waist and Jeff runs his hand lazily through her hair as he stares up at the ceiling.

"We don't… This doesn't have to stop now, does it?" she asks quietly.

He'd be lying if he said that he hadn't originally hoped this was just some summer fling that would burn out once fall rolled around again with it's dreary reminder of real life and consequences and nosy friends. But clearly, this isn't going away any time soon – he's not even sure he _wants _it to anymore.

"No."

Annie lifts herself up a little to rest her chin on his chest, blinking at him with a soft smile of contentment and he knows it was the right answer.


End file.
